Kol's Playhouse
Kol's "Playhouse" is a safehouse where one of the Original Vampires, Kol Mikaelson had worked with witches to plot against his brother, Klaus, in the early part of the 1900's. It housed a lab where Kol's witches would combine magic and science to perform Kemiya, creating dozens of dark objects that were then stored and kept there. The "playhouse" is located in a tomb within Lafayette Cemetery. After a falling out with his witch followers, the safehouse was sealed by the magic of Mary-Alice Claire, only being able to be unlocked by a descendant of hers a century later. History In the early 1900s, Kol plotted against his brother, Klaus, allying himself with some of the witches of New Orleans. He brought them to the playhouse, a secret location where they could practice Kemiya to create dark objects in preparation for altering White Oak Ash Dagger so that it would work on Klaus. They spent a long time working there, keeping hidden while they practiced and planned. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol brought Davina Claire to the tomb that housed his playhouse, telling her about its history as a home base for him and his witch allies back when he went against Klaus in the early 20th century. He explained that it has been sealed by the magic of her ancestor and that only a Claire witch could open it back up. After convincing her that he wasn't trying to hurt her, Kol used Davina's blood to re-open his old lair, bringing her inside. She was surprised to see how many old relics were within and he explained that when he was a vampire, he could take whatever he wanted. Kol also told her about how it housed many dark objects that had now been spread throughout the city, out of his reach. He told her about the practice of Kemiya and revealed the White Oak Ash Dagger that he had kept hidden in the playhouse for a century, telling her his plan to have her use Kemiya to change the silver dagger to gold, so it would work on Klaus, unlike any of the other daggers. It was a plan he had started with Mary-Alice, a century prior, but had not given up on. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Davina went to the playhouse to break down some of the dark objects, making them a liquid that she could digest, harnessing the dark magic they had been imbued with to strengthen her own power. Trivia *Many of the dark objects that had been created and kept in the playhouse are now in the possession of Camille O'Connell, kept in her family's own secret arsenal. *One of the White Oak Ash Dagger was hidden and stored in the playhouse for over a century. *None of Kol's siblings seem to be aware of the safehouse's existence or location. Gallery Normal TheOriginals207-1092.jpeg|Kol outside the entrance Normal toa02 09.jpg|The playhouse in 1914 Normal TheOriginals207-1126.jpeg|The tomb that houses the playhouse Normal TheOriginals207-1629.jpeg|Kol and Davina perform magic Normal toa02 28.jpg|The lab See also Category:Locations